The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy in Adventure Time
by twinzombiekiller
Summary: In the Land of Ooo, there were two heros, Finn and Jake, but when Princess Bubblegum creates a new invention to summon characters from the Land of Aaa two unexpected people arrive. What will this bring to the Land of Ooo, will everyone from Aaa be transported to Ooo. Find out. I will give shout-outs from chapter 4 and on.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you like it. My brother is helping me with it and my friend is beta reading it. Well read on.

"Hello Finn and Jake, I'm glad you can come. I have to ask you a favor." Said Princess Bubblegum. "I'm glad I could make it. What do you want?" questioned Finn.

"Well I wanted to tell you about the visitors coming to the Land of Ooo. They are from the Land of Aaa." said PB.

"But Princess I thought it was just a land the Ice King made up." exclaimed Jake.

Then PB said "no, the Ice King was the only one who could go to Aaa because of the magical items he has." "Ok, then when are we meeting them?" asked Finn.

"We are meeting them tonight, on the beach," exclaimed PB, "Can you guys make it?" "Yes Princess, we will be there," said Finn

"See you tonight guys," said PB.

*In a different dimension called 2nd Earth*

"Ryder you are the only kid who can learn all the ways of magic, but you don't use them, Why?" asked Ryder's mom.

Ryder: wears a white t-shirt, a superman jacket, Black Converse, dark jeans, leukemia awareness wristband, and a "Live Strong" wristband because his father died of leukemia cancer. "Because mom I like using healing and summoning magic," said Ryder.

"But Ryder…" his mom said before she was cut off by a portal spawning in the middle of the room and sucked Ryder in*In the dimension of Earth*

"Jimmy I can't believe you'll be 14 next week!" exclaimed Alex, Jimmy's best friend.

Jimmy: has a black and grey striped jacket, wears a white t-shirt, Nike high tops, and carries a magnum and a Swiss army knife, "I know I can't wait to get my job permit," said Jimmy. A portal appears in front of Jimmy and Alex, but suddenly Jimmy gets sucked in.

End of chapter 1. So, how did you like it. The second chapter is coming really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well my brothers account is "James the Vampire King." Well here is Chapter 2.

*Back in Ooo*

"Well, I think they're here," said Jake.

"I wonder who will come out first?" asked Finn

When Finn finished his sentence, a girl with a bunny hat, a blue shirt, a white skirt, and was walking next to The girl walks up to Finn and exclaimed, "Hi, my name is Fionna. What is yours?"

"My name is Finn. It's nice to meet you Fionna. Who is that?" questioned Finn.

"Oh, my name is Cake!" exclaimed the cat.

"Well if we are introducing ourselves, my name is Jake," said the yellow dog next to Finn.

*whoosh* PB yelled when she realized that the portal was about to close. Before the portal could close two mysterious figures came out of the portal. Both of the figures landed on the ground and looked at each other. They just looked at each other and then they got up into a fighting stance ready to kill each other.

"Wait!" yelled PB.

Both of the figures looked at PB. They then took a look at their surroundings and realized they weren't at home.

"Who are you?" questioned one of the figures.

"My name is Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." answered PB, "But who are you?"

"My name is Ryder from 2nd Earth," said the figure in the superman jacket. Then Ryder looked next to him. "But I don't know who he is." Pointing to the kid next to him.

"Well then let me introduce myself. My name is Jimmy from Earth," stated the figure in a black and grey striped hoodie, "But, where are we."

"You guys are on the planet of Ooo," said Finn.

PB took out on of her scientific inventions and points it towards Ryder and Jimmy. The scientific invention had the needle pointing to the red area on the invention and it blew up. PB took a closer look and realized there from another dimension.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Ryder.

"Well I was wondering why you are here," said PB

"Well I was talking to my friend Alex and I was sucked into a portal," said Jimmy.

"Same way, but I was talking to my mom," answered Ryder.

"Well since you guys have nowhere to stay you could stay in the tree house," offered Jake.

"I guess we can stay," said Ryder.

PB then said "I will see if I can get you guys back home." She waved goodbye to the gang and left to the Candy Kingdom while Ryder, Jimmy, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake went to the tree house

"Wow!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Nice tree house Finn."

"Thanks. Well, Fionna and Cake you guys take the room down the hall. Ryder and Jimmy you guys choose were you want to sleep," said Finn.

'I'll sleep on the couch!" Ryder yelled.

"I'll get the chair!" Jimmy yelled.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap," Ryder said, jumping towards the couch.

"Okay, does anyone else want to…?" Jake started before being interrupted by a loud snoring sound coming from Jimmy. *ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzz zzzz*"…never mind," finished Jake.

End of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I'll try to post Chapter 3 soon! Also, I'm trying to make each chapter a little longer


	3. Chapter 3 JimmytheVampireKing

Hey guys this is JimmytheVampireKing, twinzombiekiller decided to take a break so I'm going to take over for this chapter, any comments twinzombie

Twinzombiekiller: Chapters will be posted on weekends, except during school breaks, so I hate you Jimmy.

Jimmy: Why do you hate on me twin

Twinzombie: well you are my brother

Jimmy: fair enough

*At Finn and Jake's Tree house*

Jimmy's POV

I woke up and found myself with both of my legs over the edge of the chair with a blanket over me. I smelled bacon and pancakes, mostly bacon. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Jake.

Jake was singing a song while making them. "Bacon pancakes bacon bacon pancakes, get some bacon and put in a pancake, bacon pancakes that's what's its gunha make BACON PANCAAAAKES!"

I chuckled a little.

Jake heard me. "Morning Jimmy" he said.

"Hey Jake," I asked "if you guys have an armory is it okay if I take a look in it?" I questioned.

Jake answered with a yes.

I guess he knows that my knife won't do much in this dimension.

Finn and Ryder entered the kitchen. I guess girls need their beauty sleep. Everyone in the kitchen sat around the table at the corner of the kitchen.

I asked them "You guys want to prank the girls?"

Ryder turned to me and gave a devilish face. I knew he was in.

"Come on, you guys just came here and that's how you're going to make a first impression?" Jake questioned.

Ryder and I quickly glanced at each other and looked back at Jake said "Yeah!" in unison.

"As long as it doesn't blow up the tree house I'm fine with it." Jake said, exasperated.

We turned to where Finn was. He wasn't there. I'll take that as a no.

Jake, guessing what I was thinking said "Finn went back to bed, that's what usually happens when he is done with his pancakes."

Today, however, Jake was wrong, very wrong.

Fionna's POV

I woke up with Finn almost screaming into my ear.

He was shouting "Ryder and Jimmy are going to prank you!"

I understood him, because, you know, he was shouting into my ear. Then I realized he was on top of me.

I yelled at the top of my lungs "GET OFF MEEE!"

Cake woke up and saw Finn was on top of me. Cake started to claw at Finn shouting random words that I didn't understand.

"Get off of him, nothing happened." I placated Cake, "He just came to warn us."

Cake questioned "Warn us about what?"

"That Ryder and Jimmy are going to prank us."

Just as I said that Finn stepped out of the door and was drenched by sludge.

Ryder's POV

Finn stepped out and got drenched in sludge. (Courtesy of Jimmy) Jimmy and I fist bumped.

Finn yelled "WHAT THE HECK GUYS!"

"You can thank Jake for that," I told him cheerfully.

*Flashback*

"Jake you're lying to us." Jimmy said.

Jake looked at Jimmy with disgust. I knew he was lying to us.

Jake sighed, "Yes I'm lying, and there is no point to hide that because Ryder can probably tell."

"I concur with your statement." I said. He probably went to go warn the girls.

I looked at Jimmy; we got up, grabbed a bucket and scooped up sludge from the back of the house. We then placed it on top of Fionna and Cake's door. It took a few seconds and you know what happened.

*End Flashback*

"JAAAAKKKEEE!" Finn yelled. I could tell in his voice he was furious.

We heard no response. Jimmy, Fionna, Cake, and I went down stairs and found a note (Finn went to go take a shower) on the note was this

Dear friends,

I went to go check on the pups so don't wait for me if you guys want to go on an adventure.

From Jake

I didn't know Jake until yesterday and I already knew he might do this if Finn got mad. Finn got out of the shower wearing a new blue shirt and blue shorts.

He asked where Jake was and I showed him the note. Finn just started to laugh because he knew why he went.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" yelled Finn.

"All right but I have to go to the armory." Jimmy said.

Jimmy's POV

Finn showed me to the armory. It was huge. There were swords and shields everywhere, but there was only one type weapon I was looking for, daggers.

"Where do you keep the daggers?" I asked Finn.

Finn pointed to a chest and I went over to it. When I opened it there were only two daggers in it.

I thought really, that's it? I took both of them and walked away. Finn and I went back to the living room of the tree house and we all went out to the grasslands of Ooo.

We came up to a strange cave. There was a house in the cave. We went inside and there stood a girl with a black and red stripped long-sleeve shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, and black converse. I saw her fangs and assumed fighting stance. She knew I was going to fight and prepared herself.

Jimmy: So what did you guys think, I know I did great.

Twin: Whatever


	4. AN

Twin: Hi guys it's me twinzombiekiller I just wanted to say Jimmy won't write the globin chapter so I just came up with this. Other news we decided (well I decided) you guys must choose who are the pairs. Except for Jimmy. (You'll find out) And everyone else must be chosen. You must Pm me and I'll check so are you doing it yet…. Are you…ARE YOU! (Nah jk) but seriously choose. And if you're wondering why we didn't post a chapter today is because drum roll please.

Jimmy: Fine (drum roll)

Twin: We had aviation day for Boy Scouts. Yeah were Boy Scouts gota problem. Alright you know the characters, you decide.

Jimmy: Hey Twin

Twin: yes?

Jimmy: Why did I barely get to speak?

Twin: because you didn't finish the chapter.

Jimmy: Oh.

Twin: Yeah oh

GOODBYE! And make sure to vote.


	5. Chapter 5

JimmytheVampireKing: hey guys great news! I am now working with twinzombiekiller on The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy in Adventure Time!

Twinzombiekiller: Yay! (Sarcastically)

Finn was about to say something until the vampire yelled "Die Mortal!" then she leaped on top of me. We started rolling around, I'll pin her down then she'll pin me down until Finn screamed "Will you guys STOP!?"

The vampire looked at Finn and then quickly glanced at me. She pushed me from on top of her and she looked down at me and said "I am Marceline the Vampire Queen!" I stood up with my daggers drawn.

Finn told me "Jimmy its fine, she's a radically dane who likes to play games!"

"Alright." I said then continued "But if she is close to killing any of us, I'll kill her!" Marceline just scoffed. I called her out on it, "You have a comment you want to add!?"

Marceline was laughing so hard she could barely say what she wanted to say, but soon enough it came out and she told me still laughing a little, "You (laugh) think you can beat me?" then she started to burst out laughing.

All I did was go out the door and started walking away. When I was far enough, I started to run into the forest. I kept running, without looking back. I soon enough found a large lake. I sat at the shore of the lake and buried my face into my knees, trying not to remember that day.

*flashback*

I was at a party with my friends when I was twelve. I learned the ways of using a knife with my dad. When I was eleven, I was still going through training. My dad came out to the back yard (that's where we would train.) He gave me his lucky Swiss knife. So, we were at the party when a group of guys came in with guns yelling "Everyone get down on the ground!"

Me and my father knew what to do. We got out our knives a started fighting. It was impressive that my speed increased during training. Soon all of them went down. My father looked me in the eyes; he said "They thought they could get us huh?" I didn't want to hear the next sound but it happened, BANG

*back to the present*

I sobbed quietly into my knees. Then I saw someone come out of the water. I quickly hid behind a bush hoping it didn't see me. I couldn't make out what the figure looked like but I knew it was a girl by her stance. She started to run towards me, but I hid myself pretty well so she didn't see me. Two more figures came out of the water with weapons at the ready. She tripped over a root from one of the near trees. One of the figures got their sword ready to slice as she let out a blood curdling scream.

? P.O.V

"AAAAAGH! Someone HELP ME!" I yelled, but I knew that no one could. The police are fighting the bandits that are attacking the city. Two bandits spotted me and I started running. I finally came up to the surface and kept running. I tripped over a root from one of the trees near me. I turned around and one of the bandits was ready to strike. I let out my finally scream.

Jimmy's P.O.V

I blocked the sword with one of the daggers I got from the armory. The bandit's eyes widened. I kicked both bandits in the stomach. They came at me, but with my speed I knew they would never land a blow. I kept blocking or dodging every hit they tried to get on me. When they realized that they were never going to hit me, they fled to the water. I gave my hand out to the girl and she happily accepted it. I got a better look at her. She had long hair and it looked like a waterfall. Her skin was blue and she had a blue dress with flat blue shoes. Her eyes looked like a big blue ocean.

'Well…I have a crush' I though. I got sidetracked there and I decided to ask the question that was on my mind. "Why were you being chased?" I finally asked.

She said, "Those bandits were chasing me because I have a bounty on my head."

"Who put a bounty on you?" I asked

"My brother, and if you are going to ask the reason is because I'm the princess of the water kingdom. Since I'm older I would take the throne next. He went greedy and hired the Water Kingdom Bandit Clan (A/N now referred as the WKBC) to take over the city."

My jaw dropped, but I remanded cool and turned to the lake. "Well let's go take down a greedy tyrant."

"We are not killing him right, I mean I hate him but he is still my brother." She said.

"We won't, but he is going down, by the way I never got your name." I said.

Abby, my name's Abby." Abby told me.

"Jimmy nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand. She shakes it and we start walking towards the pond and then someone (or two some ones) popped out of the bushes.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn and Ryder yelled.

Abby jumped while I just stood there. Guess they got curious. "Where are Jake and them?" I asked

Finn told me he told them to stay there and called on Ryder to track me down.

"Alright let's go…" I got cut off when a bubble surrounded my head.

"What the?"

Ryder said it would help us breathe under water. I went with it and I was the first one into the water.

Abby was right, it is like an underwater night-o-sphere. People being chased, buildings collapsed, some were on fire. (Wtf?) Anyways, some bandits saw us and started to attack. "Which way is the castle?" I asked while I blocked an attack. Abby told me it was straight ahead. I kicked a bandit in the gut and grabbed Abby's waist. I saw her blush. I then yelled to Ryder and Finn, "Take care of these guys will you." And with that I used my speed to get to the castle.

I busted down the door to the castle to be greeted by a boy not looking any younger than 12. He had spikey blue hair, a royal blue suit, and blue dress shoes. His skin was the same color as Abby's.

He shouted, "So, my older is sister is here to take her death up front, and I see you brought your boyfriend with you." Abby and I blushed, but then I told myself why I was here and got my daggers ready. The boy proclaimed, "So, you use daggers too." I became silent when he came at me with daggers. I grabbed Abby and used my speed to find a safe place for her.

"Stay here." I told her. I ran out to fight him.

"My name is Tony, just though you should know before you died." Tony said, and then he came at me. His speed was amazing for a kid his age, but I still dodged his attacks. It only took 10 minutes before he started to get tired.

"You done so I can just arrest…" I got cut off when I saw he wasn't there. 'Where did he go' I thought to myself. Then I felt a roar of pain across my chest. I looked down and there was a ginormous gash across my chest. I fell to my knees. I heard an evil laugh coming from Tony.

"Not so cocky now are you, now where is Abby." I kept my mouth shut. He just walked away trying to find Abby. He soon found her in the part of the castle I hid her in. He dragged her to where I was. She screamed when she saw me. He was surprised to see me still alive. I'm surprised I'm still alive. He threw Abby on the ground and that only made me even madder than I already was.

He shouted "There will be nothing to stop me! Goodbye dearest sister."

Abby's P.O.V

"Stay here." Jimmy said before he went to go fight Tony.

Surprisingly, Jimmy didn't know this, I was in my room. I had a typical girls room from the movies so nothing really special. I heard a knock at the door. "Wow that was quick." I said before I opened the door. Then I saw my brother then he grabbed me. I let out a scream.

He dragged me into the main room. I saw Jimmy on his knees with a giant gash across his chest. I let out a scream before Tony threw me on the ground. He then shouted, "There will be nothing to stop me, Goodbye dearest sister."

He then took a dagger to my throat. Then… nothing happened. I looked up to see a dagger in Tony's forehead. He fell to the ground and I ran over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy…" I was cut off when he said something in a soft voice.

"Sorry." He then fell on his back and passed out.

"Jimmy, please don't die." Then the two boys from earlier burst in through the door.

One with a's' on his chest saw Jimmy and ran over to him. "I can take it from here." He said. The he started to say a few words I couldn't pronounce, and then Jimmy was magically healed.

Jimmy's P.O.V

After I was healed we all went back to the surface. I faced Abby. "I'm sorry I killed your brother, it was the only way to protect you." She then did something I didn't expect, she hugged me.

"Apology accepted, I never liked him anyways." Well that was unexpected.

Then something hit me, "Hey where is your father, you know the king of the water kingdom?" I asked.

She told me he was on a business trip to lumpy space.

"Oh, okay" was all I said. She proclaimed that I am allowed to enter the water kingdom at any time.

We went back to Marceline's place to get everyone else. I'm still mad at Marceline, just saying.

We went back to the tree fort and everyone went to their beds, except me I stayed up almost all night thinking about Abby. I think I'm in love.

JimmytheVampireKing: So so so so so sorry I didn't post the chapter I kept getting writers block. But I cured it and finished the chapter. We here at twin,INC would like to thank wiseguy1107 for recommending our story. Now I will do the same. Read wiseguy's stories Adventure Time in Another Dimension, Perditrix and Vor Fortis, and The Spartan.

Thank you for reading

Don't own adventure time.


	6. Chapter 6

Twinzombiekiller: Hi guys, its twin. Jimmy and I were having this idea forever. So last chapter was Jimmy vs. Tony. So this chapter is Ryder vs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ASH! (Shout-Outs go to wiseguy1107, AdventureTimeFanatic, and Obsidian The Ghost Faced)

Finn's P.O.V

Today was going to be a great day, but I heard something in the kitchen. I heard singing, but it wasn't Jake's. When I got closer, I heard two voices in harmony. I started to make out the words. (Yes I'm doing it)

"Bacon Pancakes, Bacon, Bacon Pancakes, cook some bacon and then put it in a pancake, Bacon Pancakes that's was it's gonna make BACON PANCAAAAKES!"

"Well then, I guess Jake rub that song onto you girls." Fionna and Cake then turned around to see me standing there.

"How long were you there?" Fionna asked.

"Maybe the entire time, maybe I just got here. You will never know." I said.

"Just get everyone up Finn!" Commanded Cake.

"Okay, Okay I will." I answered I went upstairs to wake Jake, then went to wake up Jimmy, but when I looked at the couch Ryder wasn't there. _Where are you Ryder?_ I questioned myself.

Ryder's P.O.V

I was just sitting on the roof of the tree house you know just thinking. I thought many thoughts. Some were about my mom, some were about my dad, and some were about my ex-girlfriend Lucy. _Why do I even think about her?_

(Flashback Time)

It was our six month anniversary and I was walking to her house so that I could spend time with her. I rang the bell and some guy answered the door.

"Who are you?" I said as calmly as possible.

"I'm Jackson, Lucy's boyfriend." The man known as Jackson answered back.

"Jackson who is…." Lucy just stared at me and I ran. "Ryder come back I can explain." Lucy yelled to me, but I didn't listen. I kept running, and running, and running till I got back to my house. By the time I got there it was sunset.

"So Ryder, how was…" I didn't even let my mom finish. I just ran up to my bedroom.

(End of flashback)

"Ryder, hellllloooo, Ooo to Ryder, come on breakfast is ready. The girls made Bacon Pancakes." I finally snapped back to reality to find Finn telling me what was for breakfast.

Finn's P.O.V

When Ryder finally came back to Ooo, Ryder and I went back in the house to find the pancakes were all gone.

"Really guys, really." I said. Fionna, Cake, Jimmy, and Jake sat there with full bellies.

"I wasn't hungry anyways." Ryder finally spoke up.

"Really you weren't?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah." Ryder answered back, and then he walked away to retreat to the couch.

Marceline's P.O.V

_Man I'm sooooooooooooooooo bored. Maybe Finn and the gang will want to jam._ I thought to myself as I floated to my phone.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring _"Hello." Said a voice

"Jimmy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, who is this?" He questioned back.

"Oh it's me, Marceline." It was silent. Finally Jimmy said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you guys want to have a jam session." I said.

"Alright, be there soon." Then he hung up.

(20 minutes later)

Cake's P.O.V

We all waked up to Marcy's. Finn knocked on the door and she answered with "What's up weenies."

"What's up Marcy?" Replied Finn.

"Well, can we come in?" I said

"Yeah, sure. Oh and Cake." She commanded while holding up catnip. "Stay out here."

"Sweet babies!" I yelled when Marcy gave me the cat nip.

Ryder's P.O.V

I didn't even what to come, but they made me after ten minutes of begging. We all entered Marcy's house (excluding Cake) and Marcy gave us instruments. Finn was beats, Fionna was tambourine, Jake was viola, Jimmy with a flute, and Marcy gave me a guitar. I was experienced with the guitar. I just started strumming and singing.

_Lucy, why did you do that to me?_

_Why were you cheating on me?_

_I did nothing to you, _

_but you did something to me._

_I don't understand,_

_Was I just a six month stand?_

(Wow, Weak. I cannot write songs) I stopped singing when I realized that everyone was looking at me. I felt my blood shoot straight to my cheeks. Marceline was about to speak a green skinned man came in.

"Mar-Mar, can you please get back together?" The mysterious man said.

"No Ash, I already told you we're through!" Marceline yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make you." The man known as Ash sprayed dust everywhere. I put a bubble over me to protect myself, but everyone else fell asleep. I then looked at Ash.

"Oh, a fellow wizard." He said.

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned him.

"I want the memory of Marcy and me breaking up." He answered. "But I guess you'll try to stop me right?" He questioned.

"Yep." Was my answer.

"Shall we take this outside? I don't want to destroy any of Mar-Mar's things." I agreed with him and we both went outside. I saw he put Cake under the same spell he put on everyone else. Ash then summoned a wall to block off any one who tried to enter.

Alright, Let's fight!" I screamed at him.

'What's your name though?" He questioned. "I want to know so when you die Mar-Mar and I can put it on your epitaph."

"My name is Ryder. And I'm not dying, not today." I answered back.

"Fight!" Ash yelled and we started to fight. He got some good shots on me, but I fought back harder. We kept fighting and I was growing tired. I then felt the scratches and cuts on my arm. They were bleeding, and the blood just kept coming. "Well, looks like I'm superior to you. NOW DIE!" After he said that he stabbed me in the stomach. I fell to the ground.

Marceline's P.O.V

I woke up and found Ryder and Ash weren't there. I went outside to find Ryder on the ground looking pale.

"Mar-Mar, now we can be together." Ash said. I was about to scream at him when he was thrown to the ground. Ryder was behind him so it looks like he knocked him out.

"He'll be out for a couple of days." Then Ryder flew Ash's body out of the cave. Ryder then said a couple of words then healed himself. "Let's go wake everyone up." I walked into the house while Ryder went to wake up Cake. When everyone was awake we all sat in the house.

"How are you still alive?" I questioned.

"Duplication spell." He answered back.

"Wait, HE DIED." Finn yelled.

"Yes and no." Ryder said.

"Ryder, I didn't get to comment about it, but you are a great player." I said.

"Thanks Marcy." He said thanking me. "Alright guys let's go home."

End of Chapter 6

Twin: So what did you guys think? We're thinking of making that Jimmy vs. and Ryder vs. a different series. Do you guys think we can do that? Any ways See Yah.

Jimmy: Wait, can we put Jimmy vs. on my channel.

Twin: I don't know. Maybe

Jimmy: I know the answer to that.

Twin and Jimmy: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Twin: Hi, I just wanted to tell you guys why Jimmy and I haven't progressed on the story. So, apparently the laptop got a virus I guess and now I can't get it. But, I write any way. So, this story is on hold. Yeah kind of upsetting but we will try to write the next chapter as soon we can so bye for now.

P.S White Darkim 13 and wiseguy1107 you are awesome here's a cookie *give cookie* bye.


	8. Chapter 8

JimmytheVampireKing: hey guys what's up what's up I'm bringing in a new chapter for you guys! By the way I'm trying to think of a story to type for my profile (besides Jimmy vs., coming soon) so help me out here. Anyways here is the chapter.

The Birthday Boy, The Land of Aaa, and the Unknown Enemy Part 1

Jimmy's P.O.V

5:00 am

I woke up on the chair. Hating today because today is my birthday. I'm officially fourteen. I must have said that out loud because Ryder woke up and questioned, "It's your birthday today?"

"Yeah, it is." I said depressingly

"Why are you depressed, you should be happy?" Ryder exclaimed all happy like.

"Well, when it's your birthday and you can't celebrate it with any of your friends and family because you are in another dimension, would you be happy?" I questioned.

"Well when you put it in that way, I guess not." Ryder said with a depressed tone.

I sighed, "No Ryder, your right, I should be happy." Then a thought dawned on me. "We should go and see if the Princess fixed the portal."

Ryder replied while shouting "ADVENTURE TIME!" Then I covered his mouth.

"Rule one; we don't wake anyone up okay?" I asked. Ryder pouted as we went to the Candy Kingdom. It wasn't hard to find considering it was in plain sight. It was like a fifteen minute walk from Finn and Jake's tree house. We came up to the sleepy Candy Kingdom. We went right past the sleeping banana guards that were protecting the gate. We soon found the castle and we started to wonder if we came too early, but we saw a light on in the castle so we went in. We saw PB in the middle of the main hall working on the portal.

"HI PB!" Ryder shouted and I slapped him upside the head for it.

"Rule 2, don't yell." I said

"Fine." He said in his agitated voice.

"Hi Ryder, Hi Jimmy." Was all the princess said. She sounded depressed.

"Hey PB, why are you sad?" I questioned. She stood there for a little bit, motionless. Then she turned around and I could see her eyes glissading, ready to cry.

She looked up at Ryder and me and the words she said stunned me, "Aaa is destroyed." Was all she stated before she broke down crying.

My jaw dropped when PB said that. I looked over to Ryder to see him on the floor passed out. He must have fainted. How are we going to tell Fionna and Cake? I can't just walk up to them and say that their dimension is destroyed.

After a couple of minutes I decided to get PB to stop crying, once she did I decided "Do you think I should tell Fionna and Cake?"

"I don't think we should." Said a now conscious Ryder.

"But Fionna and Cake are our friends, we should at least tell them." I rebutted

"No Jimmy," PB said, then continued, "From now on, this is a royal promise ok?" asked the pleading Princess.

"Fine," replied an angry Jimmy, "But I don't like this and are you sure Aaa is destroyed?"

"You want to see?" PB questioned, but before she could get a reply she pressed a button on the machine and an image came up in front of us of a barren wasteland, the skies were gray and the grass was dead. In the back round it was the Candy Kingdom. All of the buildings looked gray and some were toppled over and some buildings were just rubble now.

… Neither Ryder nor I could come up with any words. "See, I told you." That was all PB said before she pressed the button again and the image was gone.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said before leaving.

"Wait for me!" shouted Ryder from behind me

Ryder and I left the still sleepy Candy Kingdom. Finn told me what happened when he broke a royal promise, so I really don't want to break this promise even though it hurts to. I was so caught up in my thinking that we walked straight into the dark forest. "Um… Jimmy?" Ryder asked

"What?" I questioned

"What is THAT?" he shouted. When I turned around I was meet by probably the most disgusting site I have ever seen. It was about 15 feet high and it looked like it was dead for years, he had a mixture of flesh and bones on his body, his left horn was gone but his right horn is swirled ( or whatever you want to call his right horn) and He has a cloak over his mid-section.

"Hello Ryder and Jimmy." He said calmly.

Ryder and I jumped when he said our names. "How do you know our names?" I asked.

"Well who doesn't, two humans who came here in a portal, one who knows his way around a knife and another one who knows magic. And they both joined my mortal enemy Finn the Human." He spat that last part out like it was venom in his mouth.

"What do you have against Finn?" Ryder questioned

"I've already spent too much time talking to you mortals, tell Finn I said that I'm back." Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"Well… that happened." I blurted out.

"We better get to Finn." Ryder said.

I only nodded. When then left the dark forest to go tell Finn what happened.

Jimmy: sorry I made this so short I just really needed to post something to tell the loyal readers that we're alive. I went through a lot so I might as well tell you guys. First I broke my kidney, don't ask how just go with it, then I went on family vacation for a while, Lastly, I was depressed for a while because I couldn't try out for football T_T. So again I'm sorry for not posting sooner and I want to say thanks to twinzombiekiller for letting me work on the story with him and for letting me rant in this AN so until next time I'm JimmytheVampireKing and thank you for reading. PEACE OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

Jimmy: I have nothing to say so onward with the chapter! :P

The Birthday Boy, the Land of Aaa, and the Unknown Enemy Part 2

7:00 a.m.

Jimmy's POV

When Ryder and I arrived back at the tree house Jake was making bacon pancakes while Fionna, Cake, and Finn were at the table with looks of concern on their faces. When they heard the door open they all signed in relief. "Where were you guys?" Finn questioned.

"We went to the Candy Kingdom." Ryder answered.

"Oh… ok." Finn said. I went over to my chair to sit down, only to spring up when Jake said the bacon pancakes were done. We all sat around the table all quiet like when Ryder remembered something important. "Hey guys guess what day it is?"

"I'm too lazy to try just tell us." Cake said

"It's Jimmy's B-DAYYY!" Ryder shouted. All I did was face-palmed

"JIMMYYYYY, why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Fionna whined. I just stayed quiet and kept eating my bacon pancakes.

"Jimmy this is great, man you are going to have the best B-Day ever because we are going to set it up." Finn stated. I finished my plate and put it in the sink, but I still kept quiet. I have a lot going through my mind, first there me turning fourteen, and there was Abby, even though it has been a while since I have seen her, she was still stuck in my head, then there was the cloaked guy Ryder and me ran into, who was he and what did he have against Finn?, I was ripped away from my thoughts when Ryder was shaking me violently, "Hey JIMMY you there?" he shouted at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I was just thinking that's all." I told him.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay so anyways, what do you want to do for your party." Ryder asked

"I…I don't know actually." I stated "But right now, I want to go for a walk by myself." After I said that, I left.

Ryder POV

After Jimmy left me, Cake, Finn, and Fionna decided to start planning Jimmy's birthday. We all went over where the party was going to be, who we are going to invite, and lastly what we are going to get him. Cake was going to make him something, Finn, Jake, and Fionna are going to a cave to get him a rare artifact they recently discovered, and I still don't know what to get him. I probably might just get him a dagger or something. After we were done with that I decided to get breakfast for myself. I made an everything burrito, good thing Jake already left, as I sat down the phone ringed. I went over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I questioned.

"Ryder," it was Jimmy, "Uh quick question, what do you do when you walk into a kingdom and says "Happy Birthday Jimmy?" he asked

"Wow, word spread faster than I thought, see we told every princess and King that it was your birthday." I told him

"Ohh… ok I guess I'll talk to you later." Jimmy said before he hung up.

Jimmy POV, after he left the tree house.

When I closed the door to the tree house, I heard a bunch of ruckus coming from the tree house. 'Wow, that didn't take long.' I thought to myself. After I thought that I just continued to think of when I was in the tree house. I was brought back to Ooo when I ran into something. I look up and it's MARCELINE.

Marceline's POV

I was walking to Finn and Jake's tree house when I bumped into Jimmy.

"Oh I'm sorry my faithful Queen I wasn't watching myself" Jimmy said to me in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude what's your problem I keep on saying sorry, but you won't accept my apology! What do you want from me?!" I yelled out of nowhere. Instead of getting an answer he kept walking away.

Jimmy's POV

I just ignored Marceline and just kept walking. I decided to go to the water kingdom. I went to where the pool was and I just saw 'Happy Birthday Jimmy'. I called over to Finn and Jake's house (PB made Ryder and me phones).

"Hello." Said the voice on the other side although I already knew it was Ryder.

"Ryder quick question, what do you do when you enter a kingdom that says 'Happy Birthday Jimmy'."

"Wow, word spread faster than I thought, see we told every princess and King that it was your birthday." Ryder told me.

"Ohh… ok I guess I'll talk to you later." I told Ryder before I hung up. After that I called Abbey to come up and put the spell on me so I can breathe under water. When I heard someone pick up the phone it wasn't Abbey.

"Hello Jimmy." Said the mysterious voice.

"Who is this?" I questioned to the mysterious voice.

"I am the one who you met in the woods or in other words The Lich.

I just stood there, frozen until the lich started to speak up again.

"If you want to see this girl again then come to my lair, alone." Then he hung up.

I had no idea what to do so I ran all the way back to Finn and Jake's tree house. I go up to open the door and I here.

"SUPERISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMMY!" I look around the room and I see Finn, Jake, Ryder, Fionna, Cake, and many others saying happy birthday. I just say

"This is not the time, Abbey just got kidnapped by The Litch." Everyone in the room gasps.

Twinzombekiller: And that is the end folks see what happens in part 3. Yeah I know this is a little shorter than any of our other stuff but we wanted to post something that lets you guys know we are trying our best to post chapters of this story. We would posted early but shit happened and we lost track of time. We really hope you guys can forgive us for this. Thank you for supporting our story. This is Twinzombiekiller signing off.

P.S Our sister fixed the computer so thanks to her. Anyways see yah later.


End file.
